


Seriously?

by mikhalioaleksandr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, High School AU, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhalioaleksandr/pseuds/mikhalioaleksandr
Summary: Ian Gallagher is Mickey Milkovich's only student who ever gets detention, and Ian's tired of it. When he goes to confront Mickey about it, Mickey tells him the reason why and he is taken back by it. The confrontation takes him somewhere he never thought he'd be.





	1. Chapter 1

“Gallagher, you come in here so much that I’m starting to think that you like being in trouble.” Mickey says to Ian as he walks into the classroom. 

“Yeah well I wouldn’t have to keep coming in here if you’d just stop giving me detention.” Ian says flatly while sitting down and putting his feet up on a desk. “Almost everyday, and I’m like the only one who gets detention.” he says while gesturing to the empty desks. 

“You’re the only one who gets detention because you’re the only one who likes to mess around in class. Can you tell me why that is?” 

“Oh whatever. Can you tell me why your class is so boring?” Ian replies while rolling his eyes.

“I do my best to make class fun, sorry if it isn’t good enough for you.”

/-/-/-/

Although Mickey would never admit it, Ian Gallagher was his favorite student. He never turned his work in on time, never payed attention in class, and just didn’t care about English, but that just intrigued Mickey. He knew how wrong it was to like a student in that way, and he knew the consequences if he ever made a move or anything like that on Ian, but he didn’t really care. Ian was hot. But, Ian was also a man-whore. He was constantly flirting with guys in his classes, which is usually what would land him in detention. Only by Mickey though, because he was the only teacher who cared about things like that. He would get jealous every time he would see that Ian was giving his number to another student, or when he would overhear Ian talking about how good he gave it last night. Truth is, Mickey really only gave Ian detention because he liked spending alone time with him. Now it wasn’t the alone time he wished to be spending with him, but it would have to do. Who’s to say that Ian even thought Mickey was attractive? Or would even dare do that with a teacher? 

It’s not like Mickey was really older than him anyways. Ian is 18, a senior, so he’s almost done with high school, and Mickey was 24. Some people might think that 6 years was a huge difference, but Mickey really didn't think so. 

/-/-/-/

“Dude if Mr. Milkovich gives me detention one more time I’m gonna commit. Like seriously, out of all his classes, I’m always the only one who has to go. Nobody else misbehaves in class? And it’s not like the talking to people is one sided, other people are talking to me too. I’m pretty sure he hates me.” Ian rants to his friend Darren as they walk to school. 

“I don’t know man, maybe you should confront him or something. Like, before he gives you detention again you should go at lunch and ask him what his problem is. And hey, if it goes south and he gives you detention, you probably would’ve had it anyways.” Darren replies with a shrug. 

“You’re probably right. I’m tired of just sitting there for an hour. I mean it’s not totally unbearable though, Mr. Milkovich is hot. That still doesn’t excuse the fact that he’s a douche bag.” There’s a small smirk on Ian’s face. 

“Oh dude gross! He’s a teacher!”

“So what? Being a teacher somehow makes you less hot?”

“I mean I guess not. I still wouldn’t bang a teacher though, just seems gross to me.”

“Ain’t nobody said I was gonna bang him, I just said he was hot. Like really hot.” 

“Whatever man, I gotta get to class. See you later. Oh and let me know how it goes with Mr. Milkovich, I wanna know if I gotta walk home alone again or not.” 

/-/-/-/

Ian has thought of a plan to confront Mickey. He didn’t really have much time to think about it, so it’s a basic plan. But it is a plan. He’s just gonna go in his room and ask him why he picks on him. Why he hates him so much. He only has 1 more semester until he graduates, he wants to stop having to go to detention. 

The bell rings and his friends ask him if he’s going to lunch with them. 

“Nah, I gotta go talk to Mr. Milkovich about this detention bull crap. If I’m done in time, I’ll come later.” He replies before heading to Mickey’s class room. He opens the door to find an empty class room, so he just decides to wait for him. Lunch usually lasts about an hour, so he figures Mickey will be there sometime. 

Not 10 minutes later Mickey finds a good looking red head in his chair with his feet lifted on Mickey’s desk. Mickey almost drops his lunch at the sight, Ian looks so good today. He’s dressed in black skinny jeans, a pair of converse, and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Mickey didn’t think that Ian could get any hotter, well he was wrong. 

“Ia-Ian, w-w-what are you doing here?” Mickey stutters, he can’t concentrate on his words with Ian looking like that. He sets his lunch on a desk and takes a few steps forward. 

“I wanna talk to you about you giving me detention all the time. It’s annoying. I have a life, and I’d like to live it, but I can’t do that with you always giving me detention. I’m literally only here for another semester, can’t you give me a break? It’s not like I’m the only one talking and disrupting the class, yet it’s always me getting detention. What’s up with that?” Ian planned to stay calm and just talk to Mickey about it, but saying these things out loud made him mad. He paused and stood up, walking over to Mickey. 

Mickey’s breath hitched, Ian was really close to him. He was focusing on what Ian was saying, but also kept looking from Ian’s eyes to his lips. Ian, however, didn’t notice. He kept talking to Mickey. 

“I’ve gone to detention so much this year and I’m tired of it. I don’t get it Mr. Milkovich, do you really hate me that much? What did I ever do to you to make you dislike me? To make you want to make my life a living hell? I. Don’t. Understand.” They were now chest to chest and Ian wasn’t really thinking about how this could get him in trouble, he wanted answers. 

“God Ian, I don’t hate you! I could never hate you!” 

“Then why on earth do you keep giving me detention?” 

“I-I…” Mickey pauses and looks away, the room goes quiet for a second. 

“I want answers! There has to be some rea-” Mickey cuts Ian off

“I like spending time with you, okay?! You may not know this but you’re my favorite student! Not to mention you’re off the charts attractive. And yeah, I know that I’m probably gonna be fired for having these feelings and being attracted to you, but I can’t help it okay! You happy now?” Mickey sighs loudly and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Seriously?”

“Yes. Freaking seriously. I have been since the first day I saw you.”

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Ian says with the biggest smirk on his face. 

“Wh-what do you m-” Mickey doesn’t get the chance to finish that sentence before Ian is crashing his lips into Mickey’s. Ian grabs the back of Mickey’s head and deepens the kiss, and it’s more than Mickey could have ever imagined. Better than Mickey could have ever wanted. 

The kiss gets heated quickly and Mickey -reluctantly- pulls away from the kiss, realizing where they are. “We can’t do this right now.” Ian’s face falls slightly, and Mickey takes Ian's face in his hands “Not right here, just not right now. A student or a teacher could walk in at any moment, I can’t risk my job.” He says with an apologetic smile. 

Ian pulls his body away from Mickey and heads towards the door but then turns around and says “See you next period Mr. Milkovich.” 

“It’s Mickey.” he replies with a smile.

“Right. Oh and Mickey?” 

“Yeah?”

“Please tell me I have detention.” 

“Oh you definitely have detention.” They both smile before Ian leaves the classroom. Mickey can’t believe it. He told Ian how he feels and he wasn’t rejected. He doesn’t think that the smile that it plastered on his face will ever leave his face again. 

/-/-/-/

Ian walks to the lunch table that his friends are at and is greeted by all of them. 

“Aye Ian how’d it go with Mr. Milkovich?” Darren asks

“Great!”

“Ah sweet, so I don’t have to walk home alone today?”

“Nah sorry man, you gotta walk alone. I have detention.” 

“What? But you just said that it went great with Mr. Milkovich?”

“Yup.” is all Ian can say, he can’t stop smiling, and he’s sure his friends are confused, but he doesn’t care. He can’t stop thinking about that kiss, about what’s gonna happen at detention. He never really thought about Mickey like that, well not that often anyways, but he never thought that anything would ever happen. 

For the remainder of the day, all Mickey and Ian can think about is each other. Ian is approached more than once by guys he’s been with or guys that wanna get with him, but he turns every one of them down, which is really unlike him. 

All that’s in his head is Mickey, and he doesn’t think that’ll change.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been 3 months. 3 months of Ian and Mickey being together, 3 months of waking up to each other, 3 months of stealing kisses at school while nobody is looking, 3 months of sneaking around. 3 months of Mickey living his fantasy, well besides the sneaking around part. He wanted to show of his gorgeous boyfriend, he wanted everyone to know that Ian was his. And he was tired of seeing other students hit on Ian, even when Ian told them that he was in a relationship, without proof nobody was going to stop. And that pissed Mickey off. 

Ian had completely changed since he found out that Mickey liked him. Since he figured out that dating this teacher, his teacher, was an option. He never wanted to be tied down before, but Mickey changed his mind after detention that day. Ian was in deep, and he didn’t mind it one bit. His friends all wondered what happened to him when he stopped sleeping around and stopped flirting with every guy he saw, it wasn’t like him. He stopped hanging out with them after school, stopped going to parties, and didn’t even hang out with them during lunch. He felt a little bad for ditching them all the time, but he didn’t want to ever stop hanging out with Mickey, he had turned into his life. 

Ian was laying on his stomach next to Mickey trying to get his homework done, he was working in Mickey’s class. “Hey Mick, can I see your notes or whatever for today’s class? Your overall lesson thing?”

“Yeah sure, you should really try and take your own sometime ya know.” Mickey says playfully before getting up to grab his papers.

“I’ve tried, but I really can’t focus with you up there. I mean, you always dart out your tongue to lick your lips, when you drop your marker -which is all the time by the way- you have to bend over to get it, and I just end up thinking about how you’re gonna do that for me later.” Ian replies with a smirk. Mickey just blushes before handing Ian the papers and lying back down. Ian’s comments always make him blush. 

“I didn’t realize how much I drop things, I’m clumsy. Sorry, it’s not like I do it on purpose.” 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it, I just said that I can’t focus. Don’t apologize for being sexy.” Mickey just blushes even more. Even though he is older than Ian, he feels like he’s a teenager again. 

/-/-/-/

“Yo Ian! Wait up!” Darren yells while jogging to catch up to him in the hallway. 

“Oh hey Darren! What’s up man, how you been?” Ian replies, greeting him. 

“I’ve been alright, me and the guys miss you. Haven’t seen you much lately. You wanna hang later after school? Or is Mr. Milkovich still giving you detention?”

“No, no. He hasn’t been giving me crap or anything lately.” Ian can’t help but smile every time he talks or thinks about Mickey. 

“Okay, so you can hang later?” 

“Mm sorry Darren I don’t think I can today. Maybe tomorrow or something! I’ll let you know.” Ian says before fist bumping Dylan and heading to class. 

/-/-/-/

After school is over Ian heads to Mickey’s class room, usually Ian has to wait about an hour after school for him and Mickey to leave. Most of the kids have left by then, and the ones that haven’t mind their own business and don’t even pay attention to anything but their phones, waiting to be picked up. When Ian walks in, Mickey is putting his papers together and staring to pack up, so Ian pulls up a chair to the opposite side of Mickey’s desk, sits down and brings his elbows to the top of the desk, placing his head on his hands, he says “Hi Mr. Milkovich.” Ian looks at Mickey with soft eyes, he’s so in love. But he hasn’t told Mickey yet, he’s scared. He’s never loved anyone outside of his family before, and this scares him, but in the best way. 

“Hi babe, I’m almost done. Then we’ll be on our way out, okay?”

“Okay.” Ian bring his hand to Mickey’s arm, slowly moving it towards his hand, and Mickey moves his hand to meet Ian’s. They slowly intertwine their fingers, and Mickey squeezes Ian’s hand lightly. Their eyes meet and Ian feels like this moment is so perfect, this is the perfect moment to tell Mickey that he loves him. But before he gets the chance, a student walks into the room. They immediately rip their hands apart, but it’s too late. 

“Oh. My. God.” The student says before smiling, then leaving the room. Ian gets a look at her face before she leaves, and he knows that this isn’t good. If it was anyone else, maybe he could have saved their relationship and Mickey’s job, but nope. Because of all people, it was Sarah. 

“No. No. No. This is not good.” Ian says before standing up and running his hands through his hair.

“M-M-Maybe you could talk to her or something? Maybe I could? Just tell her to keep this quiet.”

“Yeah that won’t work, that won’t work at all.” 

“Why not? Sarah is a great student of mine! She’s really nice, I’m sure she’d be quiet about this..”

“Well, Sarah kind loathes me. She has since freshman year! There is no way that she’s keep this quiet.”

“Why does she hate you?”

“Well umm.. Her and her boyfriend went to a party that I was at, and at said party, I found out her boyfriend was gay. She kinda caught us in the middle of having sex.. It’s not like it was my fault she didn’t know her boyfriend was gay! She’s hated me ever since.” 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“So I guess this is gonna get out. I’m gonna be fired..” Mickey quickly gets up, now worried about everything. 

“No. No you’re not. I-I’ll drop out.” 

“You can’t drop out Ian, your education is important. You only have a few more months left before you’re finished. I’ll just quit or something before word gets out, at least now we won’t have to sneak around anymore.” He smiles while walking closer to Ian. 

“You can’t lose your job because of me, I’d never forgive myself. Mick, I’d do anything for you, I….” Ian says before closing his eyes and taking a big breath, then looking Mickey directly in the eyes “I love you. God, I love you so much. Sometimes I don’t sleep, I just want to stay awake thinking about how amazing you have been to me. And I’d sacrifice everything just to keep you in my life.” He finishes with a tear streaming down his face. Mickey grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him. Ian brings his hands down to Mickey’s hips and pulls them closer to his own hips. Mickey pulls away and smiles brightly at Ian, much more happy than he has ever felt in his life.

“I’ve loved you for a while now Ian Gallagher, and I would do anything for you too.” He says before bringing their foreheads together. 3 months ago Mickey never thought he’d be here, he never thought that the boy he’d loved for a while could ever love him back. “Which is why I can not let you lose your education, not because of me. I will quit, teenagers are annoying anyways.” Ian laughs lightly and Mickey smiles. 

“But what are you gonna do then? How are you gonna earn money? How are you gonna pay for your apartment?” There is so much concern in Ian’s voice that Mickey is pretty sure he fell in love with him all over again. 

“I’ve always liked cars.. My brother owns a shop and I’m sure he’ll let me work there, cars have always been interesting to me. Plus, I have experience. It’s not a big deal. And I have a lot of money saved up so I’ll be able to pay my rent and everything too. I wouldn’t care if I was homeless, as long as I have you by my side, I’ll be okay.” This time Ian starts the kiss. Ian swears he’ll never get tired of those lips, of this man. 

/-/-/-/

It’s been a week since news got out that Mickey and Ian were a couple. Well, it wasn’t confirmed, it was just a rumor that Sarah had spread. Before she was able to tell the principal what she had seen, Mickey had quit. 

Ian had finally made time to go hang out with his friends, and honestly, he just wanted to stay with Mickey. But, it had been a while since he hung out with them so he agreed. 

“Ian! Whats up man!”

“Hey guys.” He greets them all.

“Yo Ian is it true what Sarah said? You and Mr. Milkovich?” 

Ian rubs the back on his head before smiling awkwardly and nodding. 

“No way! Dude I can’t believe you’ve been banging a teacher.”

“He’s my boyfriend, we’re not just banging. It’s more than that.”

“Is that why he hasn’t been at school all week?”

“He quit. He doesn’t work there anymore.” All he can hear is silence, they don’t know how to reply to that. 

/-/-/-/

Ian was laying on Mickey’s chest while watch some movie, he couldn’t really remember what it was. He was nervous, and he wasn’t sure why, maybe because every time he was close to Mickey he swore his heart stopped beating for a second, or maybe because every time Mickey laughed Ian found himself wanting to stay like that forever. Ian was so in love with Mickey, and he wanted the whole world to know, he wanted to shout it from every roof top. “Mick?” Mickey just hummed in response., and Ian sat up facing Mickey “I just want to thank you. I never thanked you for leaving your job for me, that’s more than anyone has ever done for me, I’m so thankful for you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, but I’m glad that I confronted you about giving me detention. If I didn’t, we may not be here right now.” 

“If I was given the chance to go back and do things differently, I wouldn’t. I would do it over and over again if it meant that I got to have you in my life. So no need to thank me, because I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. I have never been this happy Ian, I’m the one who is thankful for you. I love you with every bone in my body.” Ian kisses him, hard. How did they get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You guys asked for a part 2 so here it is! I hope you like it!


End file.
